


But you’re so beautiful

by cherries_n_rocknroll



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, Queen (Band)
Genre: Bottom Roger Taylor (Queen), Dom/sub, F/M, Light BDSM, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sub Roger Taylor (Queen), Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-13 14:42:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18943060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherries_n_rocknroll/pseuds/cherries_n_rocknroll
Summary: Roger can’t keep his hands to himself. Does he need to be taught a lesson?





	But you’re so beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> So there it is guys! I hope you’ll like it! It was quite the journey writing it. I got inspired to write this due to a Netflix series called Bonding.  
> Don’t be afraid to tell me your thoughts. I love to hear what you guys think, they really keep me going.

“Shut up!” you hissed, pressing Roger firmly against the nearest wall. “What did I say about teasing me in public?” **  
**

“What are you talking about sweetheart?”

“Don’t act like you don’t know Taylor!”, “Do you think it’s normal to just whisper those dirty things in my ear? Secretly sliding your hands in between my thighs when you think no one’s watching. Huh? Answer me!” you clenched your jaw and your fingers dug into the soft flesh of Rogers’ cheeks. Nails slightly pressing into his pale skin. And all he could do was stare at you with big eyes. “You know what that does to me, huh? You know exactly what you’re doing with your teasing. Getting me all riled up in public and around the boys. Making me wet.” you hissed.

“You don’t like it, baby?” he said, looking at you with innocent puppy eyes. But in contrast, the thoughts in his head weren’t exactly innocent, like those blue pearls suggested.

“What did I just say, Taylor?”

“That you don’t.” he murmured, his words barely getting out because of your fingers digging into his cheeks.

“Don't’ you think it’s appropriate to apologize?”

“I am sorry Y/N?”

“Sorry for what?”

“For teasing you without your permission.”

“Exactly, in this house we practice something called  _consent_ , understand?”

“Yes.”

“Good boy, but…” you loosened your grip on his cheeks before completely removing your hand to poke a finger into his chest. “–we’re not done yet,”

Roger moved his hand to your waist, testing the waters. And to his surprise, you leaned into his touch. Pushing your hips against his, creating the tiniest amount of friction. You pressed your lips onto Rogers, slipping your tongue into his mouth and forcing him to move along. Which didn’t take long. He eagerly twirled his tongue around yours, fighting for dominance. But you didn’t let him take the lead. He had done that many times. Now it was your turn.

A little whine escaped from Rogers’ lips as you pressed your body tighter against his. One of your hands was resting on Rogers’ shoulder, thumb lightly pressing into the open space above his collarbone. The other cheekily snaked down, coming closer and closer to his crotch. Until you finally reached your destination and squeezed lightly. Roger let out a groan. “ _Fuck_ ” he muttered into the kiss, feeling his bulge grow under your touch.

“Are you gonna behave?” you asked in a sweet voice, pulling away from the kiss.

“What?!” his voice hitched as you applied more pressure on his crotch. “Y- yes, yes.” he shrieked. And a series of whines slipped from his lips. Rogers’ head fell back against the wall and you were quick to place your lips on the delicate skin of his neck, sucking and biting, definitely forming a bruise. His ear was very close to your lips now, and you purred in his ear: “Are you going to listen to me honey?” and you squeezed even more.

“Yes… yes. F _uck_ , could you stop that?!” He whined and cursed under his breath.

“Well then, I want you to go upstairs, get rid of all your clothes except your boxers, sit on the chair –you know which one– and wait for me there. Do you understand?” you hissed while clenching your teeth. Roger quickly nodded and you stepped back to let him go. “Good,” you said, a serious, almost emotionless look on your face.

You had a plan. Roger had been teasing you day after day. He would make filthy comments in the supermarket about your short skirts and dresses, and how he wanted to run his hand up your thigh. Something he tried to do multiple times, but you stopped him. During breaks in the recording studio, he would flop himself next to you on the couch and whisper in your ear –while everyone was still there– how he wanted to bend you over his drum kit and use his drumsticks to pleasure you, or just fuck you from behind. You couldn’t say that you hated it, the thought made your core heat up. But it was devious, and you couldn’t resist punishing him for it in one way or another.

You went upstairs after Roger and sneaked into your closet. You got rid of your clothes and put on a lace bra and matching panties that left little to the imagination. A pair of black leather gloves came to cover your palms. The tips were cut off, leaving most part of your fingers exposed. Lastly, you put on a pair of ridiculously high, black, lace-up heels, they reached over your knees and ended on your upper thigh. Thank God they had a zipper.

Before you left the walk-in closet you wandered all the way to the back to grab a black box. A box where you kept some things that barely saw the day of light. And lastly, you put some bright red lipstick on your lips and walked to the bedroom where Roger was waiting patiently –or not so patiently–. His mouth fell open when he saw you. “Oh my… god,” he muttered, softly.

“Well well well, my boy obeyed.” You walked towards the blonde, a defiant, smile on your face. Already enjoying every minute of this. “Honey, you know the safe word right? And you need to let me know when it’s too much,” you said, lifting up his chin with one finger.

“Yes, the safeword is strawberry,”

“Good boy.” you praised as you lightly tapped your finger on the tip of his nose. Like you were flicking a magic wand. “Now, I want you to close your eyes. Don’t move until I tell you so” you commanded. “We’re gonna have some fun.”

You traced your hand over his shoulders as you walked around him to grab the box. Rogers breath was rapidly increasing in anticipation. You had discussed this, how you wanted to dominate him, maybe even tie him up, spank him, or fuck him with a strap-on. But it wasn’t until now that you had the courage to actually do it. Before you were too scared that you might upset him, hurt him. And that was the last thing you wanted.

Suddenly Roger felt something ticklish in his neck. The sensation quickly traveled to his collarbone, his chest, belly and lastly, the crease of his hip. Sending shivers down his spine.  fringes, a whip with fringes, it was in resting in your hand, but of course, Roger couldn’t see anything.

You brought your lips to his ear and whispered: “Roger, baby? You’re so beautiful you know. I love your messy and soft hair–” you said running a hand through his golden locks. “–and your eyes.” roger’s eyes fluttered open, looking at you through his lashes. You didn’t tell him to, but once again, you let it slide. “I love it when you call me love. I adore the way you look when you’re drumming and get all consumed into the act.–” You came to sit on his right thigh, letting the whip in your hands fall to the ground. And you continued your praise “– All sweaty and focused. I worship your pretty lips, and the rest of your body like a temple,” you pressed a finger onto his lips, and he parted them slightly. The blonde gently started swirling his tongue over the tip of your index finger. And as a reaction, you pushed your digit further into his mouth. When you pulled out, a string of spit formed, connecting your finger, with his now lightly wet lips.

You traced your moist finger over his chest, and in that moment Roger really just wanted to grab your hips and grind you against his thigh. Making you moan and whimper his name. Your wetness covering his thigh.

The blonde couldn’t help himself and brought his hands to your hips. He slowly tried to grind you against his leg and you moved along for just a second. Because  _fuck_ , it felt good, your eyelids closing instinctively. But that was not the plan. He always managed to distract you, taking the lead when you weren’t focused. Using your weakest spots against you. But you snapped back, placing a kiss on his cheek and stepping off his leg.

“But I don’t like it when you try to slide your hands in between my tights.” you continued, a little distracted now. “In pu.. bli..c…” you carefully pronounced all the letters, making a slight popping sound with your plump lips.

“You need to behave, –” you were now standing in front of him, the whip in your hand again. “–don’t you think? Be taught a lesson, when you can touch me?” you let fringes glide through your palm and Roger reached out a hand to stroke your thigh. But before he could, you slapped his hand away and hissed “And when NOT to touch me?!”, “You can’t control yourself can you?”

“But you’re so beautiful love,”

“Yeah, art is beautiful too, but you’re not allowed to touch that either. So what’s your point?”

It was silent for a few seconds before you turned around to grab something from your box. A few pieces of silk rope. Rogers’ eyes went big, pupils blown out, filled with desire. He knew exactly what you were going to do.

“Put your hands behind your back,” you commanded. He sat there, on the chair, a little startled. “Sweetie? Are you gonna make this difficult for me? Put your hands behind your back.”

First, you walked behind him to wrap the silk around his wrist, one hand to each side of the chair. And the last piece came to adorn his face, denying him any vision.

Roger twitched when you went down to your knees and started to place kisses along his legs. And he felt himself growing harder with every second that passed. His underwear becoming extremely tight.

When you reached the crease of his hip you hooked your fingers into the waistband of his boxers. “Move your hips up for me honey,” you said, and he eagerly obeyed.

He was half hard and you wrapped your plump lips around his tip. Lightly swirling your tongue over it but as fast as it started, you pulled away, denying him any real pleasure. “Fuck, Christ… woman” he muttered, throwing his head back in frustration.

“What’s wrong baby?” you said in an innocent voice, totally denying your previous actions.

“P- plea-… oh, f _ucking hell_ ” he breathed.

“Use your words honey, can’t understand you.” you pressed your mouth onto the skin of his thighs, softly biting into the flesh.

Desperate whimpers slipped from his lips as you moved closer to his throbbing cock. And you continued your prior act. Teasing him, just not giving him enough to come.

His hands instinctively wanted to move to your head while you sucked him off, but they were restrained by the silk tie.

“Y/N,  _please_ … Oh fuck. Plea… aaaaahh” his desperate moans sounded like music to your ears, but you didn’t let him finish. Instead, you came to sit on his thigh again and started riding him. Obscene moans spilling from your lips. You did it on purpose really. You were both suckers for hearing each other moan, it made you into a total horny mess.

You stabled yourself by wrapping your arms around his neck and laying your forehead on his shoulder. Heavy breathing entering Rogers’ ears.

“Mhmm oh god, Rog, feel so good.” you bit your lip, and kept grinding yourself against his thigh, your breath becoming more erratic “Aaahh…. hmmm…” you bit your lip. “Rog, I- I’m gonna come,“ you breathed. Roger was trying very hard not to rip the ties that were restraining his wrist and bend you over that chair. Fuck you senseless. Making you scream his name, cumming all over his cock, and eventually, seeing his cum leak out of you. But he didn’t. Instead, he just groaned and threw his head back out of pure frustration.

Your cum started leaking through your underwear covering Rogers’ leg. And slightly out of breath you pushed his blindfold down so that you could look into his blue eyes. You stared at him, breath heavy as you calmed down.

Keeping eye contact you got off his thigh. "Do you think I should take these off? They’re very wet now,” you said in a stupid, sweet-ish voice, pulling at your lace panties.

“Please, just… fucking hell you look  _so_  sexy”

“I guess we’ll first need to get rid of these,” you said rubbing over your ridiculously high heels. You pulled down the zipper, letting the material fall down to expose your legs.

“You like this sweetie?” you asked, shooting him a quick look.

“Please take your bra off!” he growled all of a sudden, lust filling his eyes.

“Excuse me? You don’t give the orders here Mr. You are  _tied down_  remember? Not really in a position of power huh?”

“ _Please_  baby, I need to see more of you” he whined. The blonde sounded so desperate, and you loved it.

“You will.” you retorted in a sassy tone. And you came to sit on his lap, again. And as if Roger wasn’t already extremely turned on you teased him even more by touching yourself. Roaming your hands over your breasts, pushing the fabric of your bra down to roll your nipples in between your fingers. Sweet moans spilling from your lips. All right in front of him.

“Pfffff, you have the most beautiful titties in the world” he praised. “Please let me touch you”.

By now, he was rock hard, seeing you like this, giving a show. And to make this torture even worse you let your hand trail down to your core. Your fingers slipped into your underwear and started to tease your clit before slipping one finger inside, a second one following soon after. You purposefully started moving them in and out in a rough pace, creating wet, porn worthy sounds.

“Y/N please,” he whined. “ _please_  let me touch you or please just… touch  _me_ …”

“Stop whining…  _fuck_ … will you?” you said between moans. “Or do I have to shut you up?”

“But please Y/N I’m so hard, I need you”

“Fine!” you grabbed the silk blindfold hanging from his neck and stuffed it in his mouth, careful not to suffocate him. You continued pleasuring yourself, and Roger kept whining at the sight. He was groaning and throwing his head back now and then, in utter frustration.

“Oh fuck, baby I’m gonna come again,” you warned.

After you finished, you put your slick covered fingers in your mouth, sucking them clean. And you released them with a  _plop_.

“MhmMhn… Hmn…” Roger whined –or it sounded more like a desperate sort of cry really– in utter frustration, but not a single word got out because of the fabric in his mouth. “Sorry babe, can’t understand you.”

You gave his cheek a kiss, leaving another red mark on his skin. And you placed more kisses along his neck and collarbone.

Rogers cock was throbbing, in need of attention but you denied him any. Instead, you got off his lap and swung yourself around the chair. “I’m gonna untie you,  _but_  you’ll sit still and you won’t touch me until I tell you so!” you said while untying the pieces of silk. “Stretch out your arms for me” You wrapped the silk around his wrist. Now in the front instead of behind this back, creating improvised handcuffs. “Oh, and you’re calling me mistress Y/L/N from now on!”. You removed the piece of silk from his mouth and he reacted: “Yes, my mistress” he said in a slightly sarcastic tone.

You grabbed the whip and hit it on the ground, creating a sharp sound. “Don’t talk to me like that!” you snapped. “Now, touch yourself for me Roggie.” You let the material of the whip move over his torso and thighs “ _However_ ,” you began “you’re not allowed to come until I tell you so.”

“How do I-” he looked at his tied wrists and then at you. “Just-” you nodded. “Okay, well-” Roger eagerly obeyed, happy to get some relief, sort of. He wrapped his palms around his shaft and massaged his thumb over the tip of his cock before he started moving his hands up and down his shaft. He tried to swallow his moans and threw his head back in pleasure. “You can be vocal for me sweetie. Just let it all out.”

“Oh fuck Y/N, I need to come so bad” he groaned.

“Yes, but not until I give you permission,” you said, shooting him an evil smile. “Get on your hands an knees!”

“Wha- What- No please… What are you gonna do?” he yelped.

“Stop whining like a little baby and I might let –or maybe even make– you come.” you hissed. “I said get on your hands and knees, like a  _filthy slut boy_ ,” you added. “Gonna fuck my baby boy like a proper whore.”

Roger’s heart was beating fast in anticipation. He heard some fumbling noises behind him before feeling a hand on his lower back. His eyes went big as he realized you plan, and somehow it turned him on even more, but it also made him slightly nervous. “Can you please loosen this?” he said, switching between looking at you and the silk tie. In the meantime, you had gotten rid of your underwear altogether.

“Because you ask so sweetly, but stay where you are,” you said.

And you did, you loosened the tie. Too much really. And the cheeky bastard that he was, he didn’t follow your orders. Alternatively, he managed to get rid of the tie completely with the use of his teeth.

He sat back on his knees and grabbed your wrist to pull you onto his lap. Making you squeak “Look who’s in charge now,” he said. He stroked a hand over your ass before giving it a sharp  _smack_. “God you look so fucking hot.” he praised. “Want to be inside you so bad love” he groaned, moving his hand down. “Gonna fuck my baby real good, hmm?“ He said and he ran his fingers over your dripping core. "How do you wish to be taken,  _my mistress_?” “Fingerfuck you for a little bit, or maybe raw you doggy style?” you tried to wiggle yourself out of his grip, but Roger pushed you down onto his lap. He had quite some strength in that skinny body of his.

“Tututuh,” He hushed. “not so fast, in here we answer each other’s questions, right?”

“I wanna ride you,” you finally whispered, head hanging down.

“Too bad. That’s not on the list.” and before you knew it Roger had slipped out from underneath you and was now sitting behind you on his knees. You fell flat on the ground and were quick to push yourself up on all fours.

Rogers hands gently came to stroke your lower back before planting a hard  _smack_  on your ass. Causing you to inhale sharply. He immediately massaged is palm over the area, soothing the stinging. “What a pretty sight,” he said. And without a warning, he drove your legs apart and pushed himself inside you. All in one swift motion. Your eyes rolled into the back of your head, surprised by the sudden fullness. And he started moving in an absolute reckless pace. Grunts slipping from his pretty lips. You were absolutely startled by the turn of events. And all you could do was moan and whimper his name till you saw stars and dropped to the ground. Panting, feeling like you were somewhere else entirely.

*

"I think you literally just fucked my brains out.” you breathed, laying on the ground in rogers arms. “Holy shit…”

“Mhmm, taken good care of my girl?” He murmured, and he pressed a kiss onto your forehead.

“Pfffff, I think I’ll remember this one for the next few days.”

“Good,”

“Now I do want to know, was I convincing?” you asked, playing with Rogers’ fingers.

“Well, you have experienced what it does to me, so I think that’s your answer?”

“So? Did you learn your lesson, Taylor?”

“Love, I only touch you because you’re insatiable. And you drive me wild.” he purred, stuffing his face into your neck

“Yeah, I’ve noticed that. You’ve definitely marked me with this one,” you said. He had gripped onto your hips so hard that you were sure your skin would be bruised the next day. leaving you with the shape of his fingers on your body.

“Good,” he reacted. “because I only want people to know,” you felt his warm breath in your neck and he hummed, making you shiver “that you are mine.”

 

[Find this work on my Tumblr page](https://queen-puppycophine.tumblr.com/post/184946382370/but-youre-so-beautiful-roger-taylor-x-reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Pffff, what did I create… Well, I hope you enjoyed that. Again, don’t be afraid to send me an ask/comment/message with your thoughts. I love to hear what you people think, they really keep me going.


End file.
